Filling the Gaps
by Silverstripe689
Summary: Foxheart's story didn't end at death, Silverstream was with Graystripe the entire time, Stormtail was incapable of love, Thistleclaw knew no other path, and Goosefeather was more powerful than any other cat in clan history, but it was stuck swirling in his broken mind. Why don't you hear the whole story before you judge?
1. Foxheart's Sorrow

**This is mostly fake and has not been confirmed in any way by the Erin's, it's just the way I think about all these cats and what could be in the series. Please review, tell me what you think, and go look at my other story, Splitting Souls!**

I lashed out, catching the side of a squirming rat. I couldn't help but yowl with glee as Raggedstar sent another staggering. I pressed against him as Brackenfoot drove the patrol towards the rats, moving the creatures into a small huddle. I was just about to lash out again when two of them twisted and flung themselves straight at me! I tried to swing my paw but I was too late. One dug its teeth into my spine and another into my neck. I screeched with pain and fell, my vision dulling as I slipped into the black waters that overcame me.

I didn't like her. I didn't want to serve under her as leader. But she was too young to die.

I watched as my life flashed before my eyes, my last bit of brainwaves danced before me in memories as I was stuck in my own little world.

Raggedstar!

I didn't want to die, I wanted to stay, with him. He was moody, sullen, angry, selfish, and insensitive, but he was kind, strong, and goofy when he wanted to be. When he finally got his eyes off that ridiculous excuse for a cat, much less a medicine cat, I knew he was learning that I was the one for him. And then, he made me deputy! I knew that even though he acted harsh, I knew deep inside he cared.

The only problem was Brokenpaw. Who mothered him? I know many cats assumed me, and admittedly, I loved the attention, but who was the she-cat that he had fallen for?

My first guess naturally would be Yellowfang. They had been close for a while, but she had been a medicine cat at his birth. Raggedstar would never break the code! As for Yellowfang, she thinks she can do what ever she wants. Raggedstar didn't really love her. It barely affected him when she became a medicine cat. Stupid she-cat.

I wondered if it could have been Rowanberry, Fernshade, or Ashheart. Just simple she-cats he didn't care about either. The clan had needed kits at the time.

I got in a huge fight with Lizardstripe about it. I accused her of it because her daughter Tanglepaw had the same dark brown fur of his mixed in to her gray pelt and Runningpaw's eyes were similar color to his. She had spat back that Brokenpaw was born after hers. Yet, I thought I knew how she had done it.

Brokenpaw was Raggedstar's spitting image. It would have been easy to guess that she had lied to Mudclaw if he had stayed with the others. So they hid him for a few days, feeding him when all cats were out of sight. Then he just shows up, just as big as the others. The only flaw was that Raggedstar would only claim one, Brokenkit.

But, Lizardstripe swore that she didn't. Lizardstripe doesn't lie so I knew I had hit a wall. I never figured it out.

My fur begins to buzz and my muscles lose their ache. I peel open my eyes to see a misty forest. I warily stand, noting that I feel a strong lightness I have never felt before. A thick gray tom comes before me, his eyes young and sparkling.

"Cedarstar!"

"Welcome Foxheart. Your journey went well, I hope?"

"I…I think so."

"Good. This is StarClan, my friend. Over there are the camps, there are the marshes, and right over there is the pool where you can watch cats you miss and enter the real world again."

"Okay."

"Farewell, I have a meeting with Dawnstar to attend. You'll find your way around."

Then he was gone, swallowed by the dark ferns. I walked up to the pool and looked down. Immediately, a picture of Raggedstar atop the Clanrock appeared. My heart filled with longing as Cloudpelt stepped forward to meet him as the new deputy.

My love, I will wait here forever just to be by your side again.

I stayed, watching what was left of his short life. I watched Brokentail come to power, and then, sickened, I watched him tear out his father's throat.

I waited until he began to appear, then his amber eyes steadily opened.

"Raggedstar, my dear! It is me, Foxheart!"

He stumbled to his feet before looking at me, bewildered. Suddenly he snarled,

"No, my Clan will die under my son's rule! I can't stay here!"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing you can do. But I'm here…"

"Oh, what does it matter?! What can you do to ease the guilt I feel?!"

"But…I love you…and you love me?"

He cackled with laughter, yet his eyes were cold as icy rocks after a frost.

"You really thought I loved you? Open your eyes, Foxheart! I used you. Used you to keep my secret safe. Of course everyone would think Brokentail was your son, especially when I made you deputy! When in reality, Yellowfang was his mother!"

He cackled again, and I stood shocked. I felt pain shoot through my heart and my legs gave out from under me.

Raggedstar twisted, regaining composure before snarling again at me.

"You made me miss his ceremony. He's unstoppable now."

I was numb. Yellowfang was Brokentail…BrokenSTAR's mother? But…but why? Why couldn't Raggedstar just love me instead of that stupid she-cat!?

I'll make her pay, I've waited until now, I can wait longer.

Longer I did. The traitor joined ThunderClan and became their medicine cat! I watched with a cruel glee as she died in her den, eaten by flames until she only had two breaths to share with her precious Fireheart. I watched her die in front of him.

Now is my time. Now.

I waited for any other cat to come meet her but only one appeared, and my rage boiled even higher.

"Please Sagewhisker, I will bring her to you later."

A white she-cat slipped away and replacing her, the owner of the voice, was Raggedstar. His gaze hopeful and worried.

You won't reach her in time.

I watched her fade into the clearing, her amber eyes open and her thick gray legs stand.

"Raggedstar."

"Yellowfang, please."

I lunged, screeching as I hit her. I dug my claws into her throat.

"This is the price!"

Suddenly I felt myself flying and hit the ground hard. Before me was Raggedstar, his gaze smoldering.

"Raggedstar no! If you kill her, you'll go to the Dark Forest too!"

I tried to climb to my paws but I couldn't. Yellowfang slipped up to me, her gaze calculative.

"Her spine in broken."

"Serves her right."

"No cat deserves to die in StarClan, you frog-brain!"

"She was killing you."

I closed my eyes and felt my body float away.

I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.

Forgive me, anyone.

I felt ground solidify under my paws and I jumped, my eyes popping open. I felt my memory begin to fade away until I could only remember my name.

A gold she-cat was before me, her green eyes glowing.

Foxheart.

Foxheart.

Foxheat?

Froxheat?

Froxhat?

What was I saying?

Mother.

Milk.

The golden she-cat opened her mouth to speak,

"Hello, my little Squirrelkit. Welcome to ThunderClan."


	2. Silverstream's Mistake

p style="text-align: center;"I watched my daughter fade into the mist, and a little of my heart broke. I knew I would see her again, but why must she be taken from me again? Like my mother, mate, son, and sisters, she had slipped out of my grasp./p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I felt another cat move forward and I caught the scent of Willowbreeze, her pelt brushing mine. p  
>p style="text-align: center;""I'm sorry, my love, you will see her again."p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I made a choking sound. "Why must everything be stolen from me?"p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Willowbreeze had always been there to comfort me in a motherly way, like she should, but I never felt that motherly bond with her. Even though my life was short, my father, Crookedstar, had been the only cat I needed even in death, besides Graystripe. p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I sighed as I thought of my mate, I had left him too early. He still had my son, but I saw the aligning of the stars that would take Stormfur from him too. p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Is there any way for me to live with Graystripe again?"p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Willowbreeze caught my gaze. "Go and speak to one of the former medicine cats, they may provide some comfort."p  
>p style="text-align: center;"So I stood and calling a farewell to my mother, I took off into the trees. I wandered for a little before I saw Yellowfang in front of me, sleeping under a bush. p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Yellowfang?"p  
>p style="text-align: center;"The gray she-cat raised her head and narrowed her eyes, p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Yes?"p  
>p style="text-align: center;""I was hoping for some advice."p  
>p style="text-align: center;"The she-cat grunted and reluctantly moved into a sitting position.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Is there anyway for me to rejoin Graystripe in the living world?"p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Yellowfang looked at me with sadness. "I'm sorry, Silverstream, but where would you go? A kit and lose all you memories of him? Share a body with another cat? He will not take another mate, Silverstream, at least not within his clan."p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I nodded, "It was a foolish wish, thanks anyway, Yellowfang."p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0op  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I had found a nice resting spot under a willow next to the river. It was dark when paws shook me awake.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Silverstream, wake up!"p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Brrr, Yellowfang?"p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Yes, wake up!"p  
>p style="text-align: center;"My blue eyes flew open, p  
>p style="text-align: center;""What's this about?"p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Graystripe's destiny has shifted! He has been taken by Twolegs! This is your chance! I see the signs now clearly. But we have to hurry."p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Half-asleep, I followed Yellowfang to the river. p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Yellowfang looked at me, "Be well, I shall see you on the other side."p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I felt myself falling into the water and settling onto another soul.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I blink, and see the world through another cat's eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emYellowfang?em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I then look up into another house and see a face I thought I would never see again.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emGraystripe!em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00oo00o0oo00oo0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0op  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emBriarpaw! No!em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I have stayed, acting as Millie for many seasons now. Only once have I left to walk in his dreams, to tell him to take Millie on the journey with him. Sometimes, she takes over, pushing me back, like at her warrior ceremony when she refused a name. Yet, I am with Graystripe, I bore his kits again, and lived to tell the tale. p  
>p style="text-align: center;"And now my kit might be dead.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I can't lose another cat.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o00o0op  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I now have left Millie on her own.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I was driving her insane…and…it was my fault Blossomfall joined the Dark Forest.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"She didn't act much different when I was gone, although I noted her and Graystripe spent less and less time together, much to my guilty joy. p  
>p style="text-align: center;"It is now time for the Great Battle.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I lunge with the other StarClan cats, keeping well off of ThunderClan land until the very end, when I stand with the other cats that gave lives to Firestar. I welcome him when I hear my name called out.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Graystripe.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""I'll be waiting." I whispered. Noticing the forlorn look on Millie's face, I felt a sudden rage of guilt. Had it not been for me, she would never have felt this pain.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"How selfish I am.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"StarClan forgive me.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"0oo0o00o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o00oo0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o00p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I meet him many moons later in StarClan.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Millie has died, but does not go to StarClan because her faith was instilled by me, not herself.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emOh Graystripe, em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emMy love,em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI am so sorry to have left you,em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emForgive me,em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emOh StarClan forgive meem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongThis chapter was pretty bad and short, I promise a better one next time. This is also quite unrealistic with many holes. I just wanted to give it a shot.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongPlease Review! :)strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongThanks to all who read!strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p 


End file.
